Knight In Shining Star
by Magillyana
Summary: My first fanfic on Courtney Whitmore and Sir Justin from Justice league Unlimited Animated Cartoon..Sorry it's under comics cause I couldn't find it under cartoon. Enjoy, its my first time writing such a smutty story. Sorry if I screwed up hahha.


"Stargirl! My lady! Hold for a second!"

Stargirl turned back, astonished to see Shining Knight running towards her down the hallway.

"Stargirl, we have been appointed for some parade in Gotham City. Superman has gone out to space...to deal with...some stuff...And we are to stand in his place to meet the people...would you like...to come and help out?"

Courtney turned, and came face to face with him. He was at least half a head taller than her and definitely well-built. She wondered if the strong muscles could last at her touch...

Courtney raised her eyebrow and smiled at his stuttering. She loved it when he was without his helmet, His golden hair was disheveled in a spiky manner and Sir Justin was simply sexy in her eyes...

"Well, I could lend a hand. But only if you do something for me?"

"If it's within my ability my lady, I would certainly try..."

"Keep your hair this way, you look much sexier..."she winked and advanced towards him.

"I..." Sir Justin's heart palpitated for a minute. Stargirl was definitely a young woman worth fighting for. Ever since she entered the league with her step father Pat, he had found her attractive but was too shy to go up to her.

Now, she was in front of him. His eyes fixed on her full grown lips as they slowly closed the distance between their faces. Before their lips met, the announcement for a meeting boomed from the speakers. Courtney groaned...

By the light of the moon! Darn it! Sir Justin cursed in his mind.

"Stargirl, I..."

"Call me Courtney, Sir Justin. Stargirl's too formal" Courtney smiled at him before giving him a light peck on the cheek and entering the meeting room," See you later!"

Sir Justin grinned to himself. She was attracted to him as well. As he maintained poised, he marched into the room for Superman's meeting.

"Sir Justin!" Stargirl called out after the meeting was over and everyone was having supper at the cafeteria." Could you come to my room, I would like to have a word with you."

Shining Knight cleared his throat and walked towards her, as they disappeared into her room.

"Courtney, what did you want to..." As soon as the knight could close the door behind him, Stargirl jumped on him and raided his mouth with her tongue, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into him.

Sir Justin groaned as he felt himself tightened when her hands roamed his body. His arms went around her back and pulled her tighter to him. Courtney ran her fingers through his hair, moaning as his hands grabbed her bottom and grinded her against him.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he placed kisses down her covered neck and felt the rubber suit in his way. He had wanted her for so long. He didn't know if it was love or lust, but he knew that knowing her presence in the league, he longed to see her each day.

As he laid her down on her bed, Courtney began removing her boots and mask. She had beautiful blue eyes and Sir Justin was simply mesmerized by them. She tugged at his thick armor as he resumed kissing her neck and pulling town the turtleneck rubber to expose more of her skin. She was so soft and smooth.

Sir Justin began to remove his armor, showing off his tanned and well-built body while grinning at Stargirl.

"Well, Courtney don't you find that rubber a little too in our way?"

"Well, will you like to have the honor of getting rid of it?" Courtney ran a finger down his muscles salaciously. With a rough tug, her top came off, baring her well rounded chest.

Sir Justin began kissing her neck fervently and moved down to her chest. He took one of her assets and suckled in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the pinkish points as Courtney arched her chest and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth in for more.

"My fair maiden, you're such a beauty." The knight muttered between his kisses. "Much more beautiful than any princess I've ever rescued."

"Well, do you always do such things to your princesses?" Courtney gasped for air as his kisses trailed lower to her abdomen.

"None of them has ever intrigued me like you do. Somehow I feel a connection between us and I want to give you the pleasure you deserve. "He smiled and see was lost in those dark pupils of his.

She lowered her head and gave him a long French kiss as he wrapped her legs around him.

"So how old exactly are you?"

" Half a millennium。But if we're counting by Earth's ages, I'm 25."

"Mmm...Well I'm 21...and you're really looking good for someone THAT old. Especially that sharp nose of yours!" She laughed.

"Well let's see what this nose can get into!" Sir Justin yanked her shorts down and gave her head.

Stargirl, grabbing his hair, pushed his head deeper into her feminity, calling out his name as she did.

"Justin...more...more"

His tongue swirled in her, occasionally sucking to bring her close to her climax, yet not there yet. She didn't want this to end and she felt herself feeling hot all over when Justin released his tongue abruptly and climbed above her.

The swell in his underwear was pretty obvious and Stargirl decided to tease him by stroking him through the fabric.

Justin gulped when her hand went into the underwear and grabbed his throbbing member. She rubbed it up and down, feeling how clean shaven it was before she pulled it out and started torturing him by sucking at it. She licked him at spots he was most sensitive and occasionally grazed her teeth at the side of his member. When she felt he was ready, she stopped and lay back on the bed.

Justin rolled on the condom on his swollen big dick and entered Stargirl without further do. Courtney's eyes widened.

Justin was large. While she felt so small when he entered her. She grabbed his shaft pushing it further into her womanhood so that she could get the most out of it.

Justin stopped and pulled her hands to the side, pinning her down and grinning at her. He then continued to drive her wild by sucking her boobs and thrusting into her at the same time.

As they both came, Stargirl kissed him passionately and lay limp on him, rubbing her feminity against his exhausted shaft.

"Justin, you're really strong."

"Of course Courtney, I'm a knight" He ran his hands over her breasts and squeezed them. Courtney aided him as she guided his hands to knead at the right spots. Then, he moved down and started fingering her.

As he darted in and out relentlessly, Stargirl was crying out his name and he silenced her by kissing her deeply until she climaxed again.

"I love you Justin." Courtney said as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Courtney, I know this is a little sudden, but..." suddenly, he got off the bed and knelt down and proposed to her,

"Are you willing to marry this knight who has just violated your thoughts?"

"Are you proposing to me in your underwear?" Courtney giggled and teased him as Sir Justin blushed, knowing how ridiculous he looked.

Courtney caressed his face and realized that he was astoundingly good-looking. He looked so crestfallen and Courtney loved the look on his face.

"Of course, my Shining Knight, I'm willing to marry you."

Justin carried her towards the wall and started making out with her kissing her at sensitive spots he knew of until she begged for more.

By the next day, they were both dead tired from their lovemaking.


End file.
